Happy birthday to me
by Horrorfana
Summary: Fun little one shot about a certain clown princesses bday.


Happy birthday to me

August fifth. Today was the day. I had almost let it slip by. I know what your thinking, how can you almost forget your birthday? Well, up until last month, I hadn't realized it was coming up. But I made sure that I circled it nice and big on tue calendar. Ok, I stole a calendar so I could mark it but who cares? Two months ago mr j and I had decided to lay low for a while since b-man was on our tail. So we moved to an abandoned house. Maybe it wasn't abandoned when we found it, but it was soon enough. Bud and Lou even have their own room. When I woke up I was so excited. The first thing I did was take a nice hot shower. I even curled my hair afterwords. Today was all about me. I put on my dress and went to go make breakfast. I made french toast and waited anxiously for mr j to wake up. When he finally did get up we ate breakfast together and I waited for him to realize what today was.

"So."

"So?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"August fifth, right?"

"Uh huh. Today's a special day."

"Tuesday?"

"Yes but that's not what I meant."

"I don't see what's so special about today."

I stormed off. I then decided to go and play with bud and lou. They were excited to see me, they always were. We played find the bat toy and maul it. After a while I decided to go and pay red a visit. I went back to the kitchen to tell mr j.

"I'm gonna go see red."

"Your not staying, are you?"

"Of corse not. Today's august fifth. I wanna spend time with you. So I'll be back in an hour. There's a sandwich in the fridge."

"Ok."

I went to reds appartment and knocked on the door. Mr j was one thing but I was sure that red wouldn't have forgotten about me. Finally she answered and let me inside.

"Your in a good mood. Is it safe to assume that you and joker are still together?"

"Yes. Close as always."

"Then why are you here?"

I felt a little disappointed.

"Today is august fifth. Do you even know what that means?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

I felt tears welling up. My own best friend forgot my birthday. Nobody remembered. Nobody cared.

"Think hard about today's date and call me if you remember."

I angrily left reds place and headed back home. Before I got there I checked my watch and realized I still had thirty minutes to kill. I decided to swing by the old bar where some of the henchmen liked to hang out. Maybe I could learn how to play pool. I smiled to myself and went inside. I noticed our six current henchmen sitting at a table. Other than that, the bar was empty. As soon as I entered, Lewis got up from the table and gave me a high five.

"Happy birthday Harley."

I smiled and saw the other henchmen signaling for me to join them. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to Lewis.

"You guys remembered?"

Lewis shook his head at me with a smile.

"Of corse. Your a member of the team aren't you? We just assumed you'd want to be alone with the boss."

I felt a little sad but I smiled anyway.

"I just got back visiting red. She forgot."

"We all got you something. It's not much but it's something."

One of the guys pulled out a box and opened it to reveal red cupcakes. I took one and tried it. Strawberry. It was delicious. I gave Lewis a hug and passed out cupcakes for everybody. We ate them and I left with enough time to make sure mr j wasn't worried. I got back and noticed that he was in his office. I decided that if he didn't remember, I was going to have fun anyway. I checked the time. Almost nine. I got changed into my favorite pajamas and went over to mr j's office. I lightly knocked on the door. The last thing I wanted was to make him mad.

"Come in Harley."

I opened the door and stepped inside. Before I said anything he stopped working but didn't face me.

"Go to bed."

"But its august fifth!"

"You keep saying that like it's important."

I left his office and stepped into the back yard to get some air/dry my tears. There weren't many houses in Gotham. Only a few neighborhoods. This was one of the nicer ones. I sat in a lawn chair and stared at the stars. The warm air felt good. Sure the henchmen remembered but nobody important did. I swiped away a stray tear and saw the black smear of my mascara. Great. I closed my eyes and tried to remember a good birthday. The only problem, I couldn't remember any. In the past either my brother forgot to do something or my dad was getting arrested or nobody showed up. Heck, one year everybody got food poisoning from the cake. I guess some people just can't have good birthdays. I felt someone standing next to me. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. I opened my eyes. It was. Why did b-man have to ruin everything? But then again, you can ruin something that's already ruined.

"Boy do you have a knack for showing up at the worst moments. Is that a talent or a skill?"

He brought one hand from behind his back and held out a red box with a black ribbon. I cautiously took it and untied the ribbon. I opened the box and saw a simple red diary. I picked it up and examined it.

"A diary?"

"For when you have no one to talk to, you can let your feeling out."

I set it down and hugged batman. He wasn't expecting it. I let him go and picked the box back up.

"How did you know?"

"I keep files on all the arkham inmates."

Batman began to walk away and shot his grappling hook into the sky.

"Happy birthday harlein. I hope you survive to see the next one."

He then vanished into the sky. I walked back inside. I decided to go to bed even though it was early. I woke up with mr j next to me the next day. I got dressed and made him some breakfast. I was setting the table when I heard my phone ring. I checked the caller id and answered it a little annoyed.

"Hey red."

"Harley, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. But that's no excuse."

"Your right. It isn't."

"I have this orchid that I'm growing for you. I'll call you when it's ready. Happy birthday Harley."

"Thanks red. At least you finally remembered. It was bad enough mr j forgot my birthday but you too. I was pretty upset last night."

"I will remember next year, I promise. Bye harl."

"Bye red."

I hung up the phone.

"Yesterday was your birthday?"

I turned around to find mr j across the room.

"August fifth."

"You could have reminded me."

"I tried!"

He walked up to me and kissed me. He then picked me up.

"It's not too late to celebrate, is it?"

I smiled.

"Of corse not."

He began to quietly sing.

"Happy birthday Harley Quinn,  
Happy birthday my dear,  
Happy birthday, happy birthday,  
Lets blow up the pier."


End file.
